La práctica hace a la perfección
by Pinkworld
Summary: Ron, Hermione y una primera vez nada soñada. \-TRADUCCIÓN de PRACTICE MAKES PERFECTION by Inell-/


Ésta es una traducción de un one shoot publicado en The Quidditch pitch, escrito por Inell originalmente en inglés. **NO** me pertenece, solo la traducción.

Que lo disfruten, y dejen RR!

* * *

><p><strong>La práctica hace a la perfección<strong>

_¿Eso fue todo?_

En vez de sentirse hastiada y aturdida de pasión, como los libros que Lavender solía guardar en su mesa de luz decían, Hermione se sentía adolorida, pegajosa e insatisfecha. El libro obviamente había sido pura ficción, aunque no tenía idea porque tanta gente solía hacer de todo eso un gran revuelo. Si iba a ser tan incómodo cada vez, ella sin dudas no tenía ningún apuro de repetir el acto.

Ron todavía respirada dificultosamente y se mantenía sobre ella sin equilibrar su peso en absoluto. Él era demasiado pesado y no disfrutaba la sensación de tenerlo todavía adentro cuando todavía estaba adolorida. Ella lo codeó y se corrió, molesta cuando el estiró su cuello y colocó babosos besos húmedos detrás de su oreja. ¿Por qué no había podido ser como en los libros? Limpio, ordenado, satisfactorio y perfecto. ¿Por qué tuvo que ser tan atropellado y _raro_? Ron no tenía idea de que hacer pero había sido tan ferviente acerca de querer que ella disfrutara cuando terminó metiendo sus dedos en ella y lamiendo su pecho.

No era su culpa que fuera tan Novato en esto como ella. En realidad, ella prefería que el fuese inexperto a saber que había estado con otras chicas. Solo deseaba que alguno de los dos supiera qué carajo estaban haciendo. Lógicamente, conocían lo básico: el metería su pene dentro de su vagina y se impulsaría hasta que tuvieran orgasmos. Desafortunadamente, el era grande y el lugar en el que tenía que entrar no estaba del todo listo para él cuando entró y se empezó a mover. No habían pasado ni cinco minutos, honestamente, y Ron ya estaba jadeando y temblando y ella sentía humedad salpicada dentro suyo.

Cinco minutos.

Ella había esperado diecinueve años, peleó en una larga y sangrienta Guerra y nunca quiso otro hombre desde que tenía quince, ¿para qué? ¿Cinco minutos de gruñidos y derrames? ¿_Éste_ era el acto que tenía a tantas chicas de la escuela suspirando excitadas y actuando como si fueran superiores? Ella había esperado más, lo cual era uno de sus peores defectos porque era de esa manera en cada aspecto de su vida y aparentemente este no era uno de esos momentos cuando dichas expectativas eran apropiadas o sensibles, o incluso razonables, aunque era difícil imaginar porque todo el mundo agrandó tanto el acto si no había mucho que alardear. Todo era confuso e inexplicable, lo cual era una mala combinación.

La pintura del techo se estaba saltando y Ron necesitaba ponerse a dieta. No le interesaba si él era atlético y más delgado que musculoso. Era obvio que pesaba demasiado porque estaba aplastándola incómodamente. Se curvó de nuevo, muerta de vergüenza cuando sintió la vibración entre sus piernas y codeó el pecho de él una vez más. Ya que era probablemente grosero silbarle para que saliese de encima de ella, trató de ser más sutil en vez de tan directa.

La sutileza nunca funcionó con Ron. No estaba segura porque todavía no había aprendido eso después de tantos años de conocerlo. No entendió la pista que le dio empujando su pecho diciéndole que debía pararse. No, el solo pensaba que todo era parte de la charla posterior al sexo diciéndole que durmiera una siesta, después de que lo escuchara bostezando.

"Oh, mierda" refunfuñó ella, alcanzando el límite de su paciencia. Después de una rica cena y un divertido toqueteo en el sofá terminaron en la cama de Ron haciendo algo que ella había pasado años soñando como sería. Ella no esperó no disfrutarlo o que fuese tan decepcionante en el hecho mismo o en Ron, que la hacía sentir culpable porque no había sido lo suficientemente valiente para decirle que no estaba encontrándolo nada placentero mientras estaba pasando.

"Sal de encima mío, Ronald", ella dijo, empujándolo tan fuerte como podía. Cuando él se alejó rodando de ella, comenzando a despertar, repitió su nombre en un tono confundido sin entender que estaba pasando y ella se paró de la cama lo más rápido que pudo y corrió a su baño. Estaba dolorida, necesitaba usar el baño y desesperadamente quería limpiar el sudor y los fluidos de su cuerpo. Tampoco ayudó el hecho de que ella estaba decepcionada de que lo que había pasado no había sido en nada parecido a lo que sus sueños habían construido.

No era la culpa de Ron, porque el realmente trató con sus caricias y los húmedos besos. Incluso había logrado encontrar aquel especial lugar que hacía que los dedos de Hermione se retorcieran una vez, pero luego perdió su trazo. Él tratando de empujar su dedo por todos lados tratando de encontrar el lugar había arruinado el momento también, por lo que supuso que era mejor pasar a la acción y terminar, aunque no pudiese entender la buena fama que le habían creado a eso.

Después de usar el baño encontró un trapo húmedo para poder limpiarse un poco. Se encontró con un pequeño desastre ahí abajo así que se paró junto al lavatorio y se limpió avergonzada mientras rozaba la húmeda tela en sus áreas más sensibles. Una vez que terminó, enjuagó su ropa pero se dio cuenta de que aquello pegajoso en su espala y pecho sería más difícil de limpiar. Luego de un momento de pensarlo, se acercó a la ducha y esperó a que el agua se calentara.

Apenas abrió la canilla y el agua empezó a correr, sintió un golpe en la puerta, elevó la mirada hacia ella en cuanto Ron preguntó: "Hermione, ¿estás bien?"

"Estoy tomando una ducha. Vuelve a dormir"

"No creo que sea como se supone que funcione"

"Todo está bien. Ve"

"Santo Merlín, mujer, ¿no crees que no sé cuando me estás mintiendo?" gruñó y ella escuchó un sonido hueco sobre la puerta. Seguramente esa era su cabeza golpeándose contra ella. Su voz se calmó cuando volvió a hablar: "¿Fue _tan_ horrible?"

_No hagas esto, Ron_. No le gustaba mentirle, por eso no lo hizo, pero ¿Cómo se suponía que admitiría que había sido raro, doloroso y no muy disfrutable?

"Dios. Debió haber sido realmente malo para que no digas nada", respondió en un tono algo aterrado.

"Ron, en serio, solo ve a dormir. Está bien", ella dijo, sabiendo que estaba siendo honesta porque lo amaba y eso, sin dudas, no había cambiado porque lo que había pasado no había sido bueno. "Solo estoy dolorida y pegajosa, necesito una ducha".

"Está bien significa que estas dándole unas palmaditas a mi cabeza y diciéndome que corra como un buen perro", señaló. "Vos decís 'Esta bien' cuando me olvido tu cumpleaños o como tu porción de torta de chocolate que habías guardado para después de la cena. Significa que estas molesta y me quieres pegar".

"Te quiero pegar muy seguido a pesar de lo que diga", dijo secamente, pensando que era un excelente punto. Tembló lentamente y probó el agua, deseando que estuviese lo suficientemente cálida para ducharse e ignorarlo.

"No puedo mejorar si no sé que está mal", murmuró. "Pensé que había sido genial, con las tetas, la desnudez y las… partes húmedas. ¿Fue porque no duré lo suficiente? ¿Acabé demasiado rápido?"

"El vocabulario, Ronald", reprendió automáticamente aun cuando se ruborizó cuando él dijo 'tetas' tan libremente cerca de ella. Sus mejillas se enrojecieron aún más, si fuese posible, cuando finalmente admitió: "Me alegra que haya durado unos pocos minutos, con toda honestidad. Aunque hay una chance de que lo hubiera mejorado si hubiese durado más".

"Te gusta cuando hablo así cerca tuyo", afirmó con aire de suficiencia, lo que causó que ella torció el entrecejo hacia la puerta. "Largas el chillido más tierno y sostenés el aliento cuando te digo cuanto amo tus tetas".

"¡No lo hago!", negó, frunciendo el ceño haciéndola ignorar la ducha y enfocar toda su ira a la puerta en la que él se estaba escondiendo.

"Si que lo haces", se burló. "Es ese pequeño 'Oooh' que hace que mi verga se retuerza, así que definitivamente sé que lo hacés".

"Me estoy duchando ahora. Podés quedarte ahí parado y continuar teniendo alucinaciones sobre ruidos que estoy segura que no hago o podés volver a dormir como hiciste después de que nos revolcamos".

"No quise hacer eso, pero fue muy cansador tratar de seducirte toda la noche y finalmente tener la chance de estar con vos. ¿Es por eso que se te retuercen las bragas de lo alterada que estás?".

"¿Tratando de seducirme?", repitió lentamente, caminando hacia la puerta y abriéndola para fulminarlo con la mirada. "Te informo, Ronald Weasley, que ¡_yo_ fui la que te sedujo a _ti_ esta noche, así que no hay razón para que estuvieses tan cansado después de cinco minutos de gruñidos y empujones! Y, como puedes ver, mis bragas no son una preocupación ¡porque no estoy usando nada!"

Antes de que pudiera decir nada mas, cerró la puerta de un golpe, le dio dos vueltas de llave a la cerradura y volvió hacia la ducha. "Estúpido y miserable imbécil, intentando excusarse con una mentira tan categórica", murmuró mientras mientras se acomodaba debajo de las gotas de agua.

"Los cerrojos no son ninguna molesta cuando tengo una varita", Ron señaló al correr la Cortina de baño hacia un costado y comenzar a mirarla. "Y hubo mucho más que gruñidos y empujones. No me dejabas lamerte, así que traté de usar mi mano hasta que te frustraste y me dijiste que siguiera con el asunto. Eso no fue mi culpa, Hermione Granger".

"¡Ron, estoy en la ducha!", ella dijo, alcanzando la cortina para cerrarla.

"No soy estúpido, Hermione, aun cuando estas acostumbrada a pensar eso algunas veces. Ya sé que estás en la ducha. Por lo menos no podés irte corriendo o cerrarme la puerta en la cara", dijo moviendo su mirada antes de morder sus labios y parpadear. "Em… Sobre lo de antes, siento no haber sido lo suficientemente bueno para vos". Sus mejillas se enrojecieron y las puntas de sus orejas ahora eran rojas mientras se metía en la ducha, llamando su atención al hecho de que todavía estaba desnudo y ciertas partes de él parecían haber disfrutado la pelea, o tal vez solo la parte de estar desnudos.

Ella comenzó a negar que no había sido bueno pero suspiró en su lugar. "En realidad, fue bastante desagradable", admitió mordiendo su labio al correrse de las gotas de agua de la ducha. "Había investigado y leído un montón de libros así que pensé que sabía exactamente cómo iba a ser, pero no tenía la mínima idea. Fue doloroso y desordenado y rápido y… Uh, bueno, no tuve ningún orgasmo".

"Mierda, Hermione, ¿por qué no me dijiste?"

"¡Bueno, lo siento por pensar que podías llegar a darte cuenta!"

"¿Como se supone que debería saberlo? Hacías ruidos y te sacudías un poco, así que pensé que lo habías tenido. Dios, Charlie me va a matar. Me dijo que nunca me tirara a una chica, especialmente la chica que amo, y no me ocupase de sus necesidades antes de las mías".

"No tengo la mínima intención de decirle", ella bufó, "así que tu vida está a salvo… De Charlie, al menos."

Ron la miró y se movió de su lugar antes de empezar a sonreír, el único que hacía que ella lo perdonase aún cuando había sido un completo tonto. "Bueno, siempre dijiste que cuando hacemos algo mal, debemos seguir practicando y volver a hacerlo".

"Me refería a tu tarea de Pociones, no al sexo", como si fuese lo más lógico del mundo, sintiéndose un pequeño hormigueo en su piel al cruzar su mirada con la de él.

"Cada vez que me perseguías con lo de 'practica hasta que lo hagas bien'…", imitó Ron en una voz demasiado chillona y algo lejos de parecerse a la de ella, "…solo te ignoraba. Pero tienes razón, la práctica es buena".

"¿Acabas de admitir que me ignoras y pensás que voy a dejarte intentarlo de nuevo?"

"Por supuesto que vas a dejarme".

"¿Por qué lo haría?"

"Em… ¿Por qué soy demasiado adorable para resistirte?".

"Intenta de nuevo".

"¿Por qué quiero hacerte sentir bien a ti también?"

"Pensé que querías so antes, y ahora me dices esto…"

"¿Por qué me amas y quieres irte cuando estoy demasiado ocupado siendo egoísta?".

"¡Ronald, no seas tan grosero!"

"Amo cuando me retas", le dijo con una gran sonrisa antes de meterse dentro de la ducha, sin intenciones de que ella se lo permitiese.

"Nunca dije que podías compartir mi ducha", señaló mirándolo de reojo antes de encontrarse con sus ojos. "En serio, Ron. Todavía estoy dolorida por lo de antes y solo quiero limpiarme así puedo irme a dormir".

"Ibas a hacerlo, lo sé. Puedo darme cuenta cuando estas por ceder y cuando debo ir a esconderme por un rato", dijo, alcanzándola para correr su húmedo cabello de su cara. "No creo que te va a doler tanto. Nunca quise hacerte doler, ¿lo sabes, no? Dejame bañarte y luego te arropo en la cama".

"No fue tan doloroso como cuando tratabas de entrar, lo que me hizo doler más. Sos… Em… Algo grande". Rodó sus ojos a la sonrisa que se formó en los labios de Ron. "Hay más en la vida que el tamaño con el que estas equipado, ¿lo sabías?".

"Si, estás vos, esas maravillosas tetas y hacerte hacer ese adorable chillido que amo, así que debes admitir que tengo razón".

Antes de que ella pudiese regañarlo por su lenguaje, el bajó su cabeza y la besó. Así como tener sexo había sido decepcionante, besar a Ron había sido increíble. No había sido así las primeras veces, con narices chocándose y demasiada saliva, pero definitivamente habían mejorado con el tiempo. Enrroscó su lengua alrededor de la de él y devolvió el beso, acercándose a su cálido cuerpo mientras el rocío de la ducha se esparcía en ambos.

Cuando ella se retiró, sonrió levemente. Tal vez el sexo fuese como sus besos: ¿se volvería mejor con el tiempo? Dudó porque todavía estaba algo enojada con él, especialmente por meterse en el baño a pesar de que le dijese que la dejara sola, pero un beso o dos ayudaron a calmarla. "Está bien", murmuró cuando terminó el último beso. "Podés lavarme la espalda".

"¿En serio?". Sonrió y besó su nariz antes de que se diera vuelta, enfrentando la ducha y la caída de las cálidas gotas. Ron se estiró para agarrar el jabón y empezó a frotarlo en su espalda.

Ella cerró los ojos y reclinó su cabeza hacia atrás, relajándose mientras él empezaba a bañarla y el agua caliente calmaba algunas de los dolores. Cuando sintió los labios de Ron en el borde de su hombro, se sacudió hacia adelante como sorpresa, pero su mano estaba en su vientre y la mantuvo en el lugar. Empezó a besarle la espalda, a lo largo de su columna vertebral y para finalizar besó el final de ésta. Hermione se tensó pero se calmó cuando él retomó el camino hacia arriba por su espalda.

"¿Me dejas hacerlo adelante ahora?", preguntó dulcemente, besando su cuello al mover la mano de su vientre arriba y abajo lentamente. "Por favor".

Ella asintió, sintiendo su húmedo cabello sobre s cara al mirar hacia el suelo de la ducha antes de dar la vuelta lentamente para enfrentarlo. El sostuvo su mentón y acomodó su cabeza hacia atrás, besándola profundamente mientras se alejaban del agua.

"Te amo", le dijo Ron con una sonrisa torcía mientras se movían.

"Yo también", le respondió, apoyándose sobre la pared de la ducha mientras el empezaba a enjabonar su clavícula. Cuando alcanzó su pecho, ella observó sus largos dedos curvarse alrededor de ellos, ahora jabonosos. Se quejó cuando Ron bajó su cabeza y sopló la espuma de sus pezones antes de lamerlos. Se retiró unos instantes y puso una cara de asco, dejando que el agua enjuagara los restos de jabón.

"El jabón tiene un gusto horrible, aún cuando está en tu cuerpo". Sonrió tímidamente antes de volver a lamer sus pechos. Chupó uno de sus pezones con su boca y movió el jabón por sus costillas y su vientre.

"Mmm… Se siente bien", murmuró, sonrojándose con sus propias palabras. Él la miró y le sonrió antes de regresar a su tarea. Escuchó un ruido en seco, inclinándose para ver que el jabón se había caído. Luego sintió la mano de él en su trasero mientras su cabeza volvía a subir.

"¿Está bien?", le preguntó antes de besar la piel alrededor de su ombligo. Marcó un camino de besos hasta que alcanzó los rizos entre sus piernas. No siguió avanzando porque ella se tensó y la miró nuevamente.

"No lo sé", susurró, asegurándose sobre la pared al mirarlo. "¿De verdad querés hacer _esto_?".

"No te preguntaría si no quisiera hacerlo, 'Mione. ¿Que te parece? Si empieza a volverse raro, me detengo", prometió. Ella asintió lentamente, no muy segura de si lo disfrutaría porque sonaba bastante grosero pero estaba dispuesta a probar.

Ron movió su mano de su trasero bajando por su pierna y sostuvo el interior de su muslo. Su cabello le cubría el rostro cuando intentó mirarlo, observándolo mover su mano en ella. Como antes, él empezó a meter su dedo dentro suyo. Ella hizo una mueca y se corrió, sintiéndose algo doliente por ese toqueteo. "así no", finalmente le dijo, "Hacia la izquierda y un poco más arriba". Oh, Dios. Justo ahí. Me gusta, Ron".

Él escuchó y obedeció, moviendo su dedo sobre su lugar perfecto. Largó un grito ahogado cuando sintió los labios de ron en su clítoris, sacudiéndose hacia adelante cuando él la lamió. Hermione estiró su mano y atravesó el cabello de ron con sus dedos, sosteniéndolo apasionadamente mientras movía su cuerpo hacia adelante. Él había estado observando su rostro mientras la besaba y tocaba, prestándole más atención de lo que le había dado antes. Se sentía mucho mejor, menos raro aunque ella todavía estuviese adolorida, pero se sorprendió cuando escuchó un gemido y se dio cuenta de que había acabado.

Afortunadamente, él no comenzó a alardear sobre lo bien que había estado, estaba segura de que lo hubiese echado un maleficio si lo hubiese hecho. En su lugar, el continuo lamiendo y retiró su dedo, reemplazándolo con su lengua. El cambio de sensación fue inesperado, logrando que suspirara y contrajera sus caderas. Había una opresión en su vientre que comenzó a formarse mientras él seguía chupando y acariciándola. Estaba encorvada contra la pared, moviendo su cabeza, con el agua rociándole el rostro y en su boca mientras hacía ruidos que nunca pensó que existieran.

Cuando su orgasmo llegó, estaba tan sobresaltada que se encorvó en la pared y lo expresó a gritos. Ron se tiró hacia atrás, sentándose en el suelo y arrastrándola encima suyo, golpeando su cabeza contra la pared detrás de ella, convirtiendo a la situación en extremidades enredándose por doquier. Intentó retomar el aliento, lo cual no era fácil cuando todavía seguía temblado por su orgasmo y Ron se encontraba debajo de ella. Él comenzó a reírse, contagiándola. Hermione movió su cabeza y descansó su frente en su pecho, y aún continuaban riendo.

Él sonrió y dijo, "Creo que no necesito preguntarte su fue bueno para vos", antes de besarla sonoramente.

Ella acomodó su brazo y regresó al bazo, saboreándose en los labios y lengua de Ron. Era extraño pero no del todo desagradable. Cuando se separaron, ella se dio vuelta para apagar la ducha. Besó su nariz y se paró, alcanzando una toalla y envolviéndose con ella. Observó a Ron por sobre su hombre y dijo muy segura, "Podés continuar practicando mas tarde. Ahora, creo que ambos necesitamos una siesta".

**FIN**


End file.
